This invention relates generally to agricultural implements for cultivating soil and particularly to disc implements for cultivating close to trees and vines for weed and irrigation control.
Agricultural implements utilizing disc gangs for cultivating soil are well known. The use of an assembly of disc gangs on a frame adapted for three point mounting to a tractor for cultivating around trees in orchards and vines in vineyards for weed and irrigation control is also well known. To add versatility to such implements various means have been developed to permit relative repositioning of the gangs of discs, one to the other, to change the cultivation patterns for adaption to different applications. Such versatile gang disc implements have attained wide usage in orchard and vineyard cultivation. The smaller units are applied to the rear of a tractor on a three point mounting and lifted for stowage or lowered for use by the hydraulic system of the tractor. One problem which presents itself in the utilization of such implements in vineyards and in orchards with low branches is that the branches of the vines or trees fall in such close proximity to the ground that discing with the implement in close to the tree or vine stump tends to cause damage to the lower limbs. This damage is inflicted primarily by the frame which supports the disc gangs since in the typical configuration the lateral portions of the frame extend upwardly above the discs themselves. To avoid such interference, attempts have been made to provide a disc gang implement with a low profile. That is, an implement in which the lateral portions of the frame do not extend above the height of the disc blades. However, the problem with the low profile disc gang implements heretofore known is that they do not permit convenient adjustment of the angles of the disc gangs relative to one another and, therefore, fail to provide the versatility of cultivation patterns which the normal profile gang disc implement provides.
A need, therefore, exists for a disc gang implement which permits convenient relative adjustment of the disc gangs, one to the other, readily to achieve different cultivation patterns, and, at the same time, allows arrangement of the lateral portions so they do not extend above the disc blades.
It is, therefore, a major object of my invention to provide a disc gang implement in which the disc gangs are relatively adjustable both angularly and laterally, and the lateral portions can be disposed below the tops of the disc blades.
It is another important object of my invention to provide improved adjustment means which permits angular and lateral adjustment of the disc gangs more quickly and conveniently. It is another important object of my invention to provide improved adjustment means which permit angular and lateral adjustment of the disc gangs more quickly and conveniently.
It is also an important object of my invention to provide a disc gang implement of the type described in which four separate disc gangs, two fore and two aft, are provided.
It is another object of my invention to provide a disc gang implement of the type described wherein the disc gangs are so adjustable one to the other as to permit the formation of substantially the same discing patterns as provided by a normal profile disc.
It is still another object of my invention to provide a disc gang implement of the type described which is readily mountable to a tractor on a three point hitch.
It is still a further object of my invention to provide a disc gang implement of the type described which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is durable, and easy to use.